


Smoke Break

by intaeresting



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Louise is an adult but smoking isn't legal until youre 21 here, Mentioned Characters, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Smoking, Tina isn't in this fic, Underage Smoking, Wholesome, Zeke and Tina are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaeresting/pseuds/intaeresting
Summary: Zeke just wants to smoke in peace, but Louise has other plans.
Relationships: Louise Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers), Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first platonic fanfic! It's a bit short, but I thought it was a cute idea :)
> 
> I drew up another sketch of this fanfic bc I can (check it out!): https://plooflees.tumblr.com/post/642529454703411200
> 
> ALSO AGES (bc it's not stated):
> 
> Zeke: 22
> 
> Louise: 18

If Zeke had to use one word to describe his job, it would be fulfilling. He loved to work at Bob’s Burgers and cook food for people. There was a whole list of reasons why his job was great, ranging from getting extra time to spend with his girlfriend, to hanging out with his friends, and to learning more about the art of cooking. Zeke wouldn’t trade his job for the world, even if he only got paid minimum wage. But loving your job doesn’t mean that you can’t love breaks. 

“I’m goin’ on break, Mr. B,” Zeke called out while untying his apron. They just finished the afternoon wave of customers, and it was clean up. He worked hard, he didn’t see the harm in calling break a little early today. 

“Uh, okay Zeke. Come back in half an hour,” Bob didn’t look up from the dishes he was washing but casually waved him off. 

Zeke opened the backdoor, taking in the “lovely” smell of trash. He used to take his break in the alley, but a close call with Tina made him change locations. If Tina found out that he smokes, he probably couldn’t live with how disappointed she’d be in him. 

He instead walked to his favorite corner that Tina somehow didn’t know about. It wasn’t far, only a few blocks away. The best part about his corner was that it was tucked away, and nobody really bothered him. He flipped open his cigarette box and pulled a stick out with his lips. Fumbling with his lighter, he flicked a flame to life. An ember burned at the tip of his cigarette. 

He waited for the tobacco to light properly before inhaling the smoke. It was warm, not too hot. He let the smoke linger in his mouth to savor the flavor before inhaling the rest into his lungs. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling in the world, but a feeling that Zeke found comfort in. 

“You think that we’re bloodhounds or something? Why do you walk all the way out here to smoke?” A higher-pitched voice asked behind him.

This caught Zeke off guard, coughing on the smoke that he was planning to exhale. He quickly stomped out his cigarette, hoping to erase the evidence. However, it was too late as Louise Belcher stood next to him, waving a picture on her phone of him with a cigarette in his mouth. 

“Whut are ya doin’ here, Lou,” Zeke sighed, leaning against the wall that hid him so well. 

“I followed you, for blackmail.” She smirked. 

“Yer gonna show it to T-Bird if I don’t do yer demands, right?” 

“I can smell the smoke and terror coming from you. It’s great.” 

“Whut do ya want,” Zeke grumbled. 

“Light me up.” 

Zeke pushed himself against the wall, standing up. “Nah. Nicotine is bad for ya, girl.” 

“I thought you’d say that,” Louise circled him, like a shark. “I’ll just send this picture of you smoking to Tina then.”

“Fine,” Zeke crossed his arms. “I still ain’t lettin’ ya smoke, Lil Lou.” 

“Shut up, Zeke,” Louise glared. “Don’t act like the bigger man when I outsmarted you.” 

“Say whut now?”

Louise smugly shook the cigarette box that was previously in Zeke’s pocket. Zeke wasn’t surprised but patted his pockets to make sure that she actually took his cigarettes. They weren’t there. 

“Lou,”

Louise tossed him a new cigarette before he could finish his thought. 

“I’m not smoking by myself, Z. Light us up.” 

Zeke took out his lighter, relighting his own cigarette. He took a drag, blowing some smoke into Louise’s face. 

“Don’t leave me hanging, Anthony,” said Louise, holding up her cigarette. 

“Ya won fair an’ square, lil lady. But I ain’t gonna start yer addiction. Light it yerself.” Zeke tossed her his lighter. Under normal circumstances, he would rather die than allow Lou to smoke. But he noticed that the cigarettes he decided to smoke today were a stronger brand which gave him a good idea to teach Louise a lesson. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Louise flicking the lighter’s ignition, holding the flame to the cigarette. She put the cigarette to her lips and deeply inhaled. Sure enough, he heard violent coughing a few moments later. 

Zeke put his own cigarette to his mouth, hoping to hide his smirk. 

“W-WHAT’S IN THIS THING?” Louise rasped. She barely could get words out without coughing. 

“Looks like it’s yer first time smokin’,” Zeke casually inhaled the smoke and exhaled. “Only beginners suck up the smoke like that after a fresh light.” 

“It’s not my first time,” Louise’s voice edged. Zeke knew better than to push Louise, but he still found it amusing. He took another puff from his cigarette. “It’s just strong.” She coughed. 

“The brand is called ‘Ocean Breeze.’” He noticed the labeled print rolled across the paper. 

“More the ‘Ocean Wheeze.’” Louise coughed. 

Zeke had to admit that was a good one. He allowed himself to laugh, which earned him a punch from Louise. 

“These cigarettes suck,” Louise put out her cigarette with her foot, giving Zeke back his pack and lighter. “Your taste is terrible. Only good decision you made was being in love with my sister. And maybe working at our restaurant. And being friends with me.” 

“Seems like I’ve made a lot of good decisions, then,” Zeke took one last drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it against the wall. 

“You weren’t supposed to turn my insults into compliments.” 

“It’s what I’m good at,” Zeke checked his phone. His break was over in 10 minutes. “Let’s walk back, Lil Lou.” 

“Stop calling me that, Anthony.” Louise stuck her tongue out, following Zeke out of his corner. 

On their way back, a trashcan caught Zeke’s attention. With a smooth swoop, he threw the cigarettes from his pocket into the trash. 

“Why did you do that? Don’t a pack of those cost your whole paycheck?” questioned Louise. 

“Yer right bout some things,” Zeke shrugged. “Cigarettes suck, and my taste sucks. I should probably work to quit.” 

Zeke noticed the small smile that Louise was trying to hide. It made him smile, too. 


End file.
